Footprints on my heart
by VampiresAreMyForever
Summary: Blaine decides to tell Kurt he's taking him on a date but doesn't give him any details other than to wear clothes he doesn't mind dirtying, let's see where that takes them, shall we? :


**Hey guys, I got the inspiration for this story when hanging out with one of my friends at the beach, we actually did this. I'll hopefully be finishing up Bella goes to the dentist, I don't have much inspiration but I'll try my hardest for you guys because you are all totally awesome. I hope you guys all enjoy this fic and if you have time, could you please review? **

**The setting for this is set in the future, Kurt has a career in fashion and Blaine got into NYADA and now stars on Broadway. They also have a three-year-old son named Declan Hummel-Anderson and Rachel doesn't live far from them, so she babysits for them. **

**Thanks so much, **

**George Damon Lucy Kurt 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters...Sadly.**

**Footprints on my heart. **

I glanced at the clock on my computer screen, two more hours and then it was date night. To say I was excited was the understatement of the year, I was ecstatic. He knew how much of a hopeless romantic I was, and I was really surprise when he told me to wear Capri pants and shoes that I didn't mind getting dirty.

I'd racked my brains for hours, but I'd come up empty. I decided that I would just see what he said when he picked me up. I continued to work, not even noticing how fast time has flown, and before I knew it, my iPhone was vibrating off my desk into the wastebasket. Good thing there was nothing but papers inside! I really needed a better place for it.

I pulled it out and glanced at the lock screen quickly before answering the call, it was a picture of my two favorite boys- one boy, one man, in the world. Blaine and our beautiful son, Declan. I realized as I put the phone to my ear that I forgot to check who the call came from.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson," I said, realizing how stupid I must sound.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel-Anderson," said a voice I would recognize anywhere, "It's your husband speaking, did you forget about me?" He said in a mock-hurt tone I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Actually, I was just on my way," I said as I gathered my things in haste.

"Oh, goodie," He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Well, I'll see you then I suppose..." I laughed quickly before hanging up and then clicking the down button on the elevator and waiting. It must be at least ten minutes after work was supposed to be finished I assumed because there was barely anyone at the office and the elevator came up empty. I hummed on the short ride down, my office was on the third floor so I really didn't have that long of a ride.

Once the elevator stopped I skipped out and down to the parking garage, there weren't very many cars there so my navigator was easy to spot. I'd never let anyone but myself and Blaine drive it and it was still in mint condition, even though I'd had it for almost seven years. I hopped in the passenger's seat and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey," he said with a smile that I returned while buckling my seatbelt. "Anywhere particular we're going?" I said, trying not to make it obvious that I was prying him for information. He chuckled and set his lips in a smile.

"You'll see when we get there, Rachel called me, and she said she's at the house and that things are going great so don't worry because she knows that you always do." He said as he pulled out, turning onto the road. I blushed slightly and smiled a little.

"Okay, so I worry... a little, but I love Declan, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him." He looked at my quickly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"One of the reasons on the long list of why I love you," we continued to drive for a few minutes, and then he pulled into a parking lot that I hadn't been to in a long time. Which happened to belong to that of our favorite restaurant, the one where we'd had our first official date when he'd finally graduated and gotten into NYADA, unlike me, but fashion was a better business anyway.

We got out of the car and he walked over to my side, grabbing my hand in the process, I smiled at the gesture. He gave our name to the Maitre d' and she took us to the table where we'd sat at, that exact night. I had to hand it to him, recreating our first date was an amazing idea and I absolutely loved it.

I took his hand across the table and smiled at how perfectly we fit, before taking in his full appearance. His hair was gelled slightly but not nearly as much as when we were dating in high school, his cardigan was a soft grey and I knew it was the cashmere one I'd given him for Christmas. A smile was set upon his lips and his glasses were perched on the edge of his nose, and any- before I could even finish my train of thought his hand reached up to push them up his nose.

"You're wearing your glasses," I said as I looked into his eyes.

"That I am, I mean we're not really going out anywheres special, just out to dinner and to the-" He stopped mid-sentence and smiled at me. "Nice try," he said at the exact moment that plates were being placed in front of us. I looked down, and gasped slightly.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson, why do you have to be so perfect?" He chuckled and turned to the waitress with a smile.

"Thanks Emma,"

"Anytime Blaine, enjoy your meal." She said with a smile and turned on her heel to serve the next table, I took that opportunity to look down at my place once again to what looked like the most perfect piece of lasagna I'd ever seen. I picked up my fork and knife and began to cut it perfectly, taking perfectly square-cut pieces until it was gone and I couldn't eat anymore. I put my fork and knife back into my plate and looked up to Blaine, he was sitting with his hands in front of his chin with a pleasurable smile on his face.

"How was it?" He asked happily,

"Delicious, Thank you very much, husband." He glanced at his watch quickly before turning back to me,

"You're quite welcome, husband. Would you be interested in dessert?" I shook my head no, I couldn't eat another bite. He chuckled and took my hand across the table while we waited for the waitress to come back. She came quickly and he took care of the bill and tipped graciously before we headed out the door and onto our next _secret _destination. We drove for about 15 minutes before my curiosity got the best of me and I almost asked where we were going but decided against it because I knew I wanted to be surprised.

We pulled off on an exit I'd never been on before and continued to follow the road until we came to a stoplight, turned right, came to another, turned left, and then stopped in what appeared to be a car park with a board going up the centre of the parking lot. I took in our surroundings quickly and still couldn't figure out where we were.

While pondering this, I didn't notice that Blaine had shut the car off and was on opening my door. "Could I interest you in this walk?" He said with a smile that could melt even cold dead Edward Cullen's heart. I smiled and took his hand, and jumped out locking our fingers together.

We walked up the boardwalk and I quickly realized that this date had been worth the wait, we were on one of the most beautiful beaches I'd ever seen. The sun was a yellow ball in the sky with orange and reds all around it, the beautiful orb situated about halfway up in the sky. We walked down the stairs to the beach and I couldn't help but smile.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, you really outdid yourself this time," He swung our fingers slightly and smiled.

"Just wait, this isn't even the best part yet, we're gonna play a little game,"

I looked at him with yet another quizzical expression and was about to ask what he was talking about when I realized that it didn't really matter. We walked for a while, probably about half an hour before he stopped me and turned me around, pointing to our footprints.

"See those?" I craned my neck, thinking there was something I hadn't seen. He chuckled quickly, "no, on the ground, the footprints," I felt my mouth form into a small o shape and nodded.

"Yes and what about them?" He didn't give me an answer, just turned us around, grabbed my other hand and we walked on the right hand side of the footprints, getting closer to the ocean.

"Each one of those is a memory, here, I'll show you what I mean." He straightened up a little and pointed, "See that one, that's when Sebastian slushied me," he pointed to another, "and that one id when I met you, the one next to it when I kissed Rachel...C'mon, you try." I smiled for what felt like the millionth time that night and pointed.

"That one is... Sugar's party when I was depressed on Valentine 's Day and you showed up to surprise me." He laughed quickly before pointing again.

"Those three, are for our wedding, the day we got Declan, and..."He paused, unsure of what to say.

"The day we adopted Lucy? What a crazy one that was," Lucy, the stray cat Blaine couldn't leave at the shelter because she was wearing a bowtie around her neck and what the cutest cat he'd ever seen.

"Yes! The day we adopted Lucy, oh, and those two are for the flirty duets from the Warblers," He pointed to what looked like one of each of our prints. I smiled and squeezed his hand slightly.

"For sure, god knows there were a lot of them." I said with a chuckle, as I tried to think of more memories. "Oh, that one is when you got Tony in West Side Story, and our first time."

"Oh... that has to take up at least two footprints," He said with a chuckle, before stopping to look me in the eyes. "This whole thing Kurt, it was just another way for me to show you how much I love you and how much that you mean to me, while these footprints are going to wash away-" he broke off and broke our eye contact to look at the water.

"Within the hour, they'll always be in my heart, because you, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, have left your light little dancing footprints all over my heart." Before I had time to answer he closed the gap between our lips and kissed me, right there on the beach, with the sand annoyingly settling itself between my toes and the sounds of the ocean while the sun set happily over the horizon.

**Thank you guys so very very much for reading this, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it and that you have a wonderful summer! Mine's been pretty good already, which is a good sign! Again, thank you very much, also Thank you very much to my wife Emma for proofreading this, and If you'd like you can follow her on twitter Emz_Jane (; Thank you so much! **

**-George Damon Lucy Kurt 3 **


End file.
